


Zeszyt w kratkę, czyli pamiętnik najemnika

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, M/M, Male Homosexuality, killers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Walczyłam długo, by nie pisać MorMor'a. Przegrałam tą walkę.<br/>I o to jest...<br/>Każdy rozdział, to jedna ze stron dziennika.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Walczyłam długo, by nie pisać MorMor'a. Przegrałam tą walkę.  
> I o to jest...  
> Każdy rozdział, to jedna ze stron dziennika.

**_28.05.br._ **

_Nie wiem dlaczego to piszę? Poczułem potrzebę kupienia zeszytu, długopisu i spisania tego co mnie gryzie. Jeszcze kilka dni temu, wszystko miałem uporządkowane od A do Z. Dziś? Dziś nie mam nic, oprócz kilku funtów w kieszeni, paru ubrań w plecaku i tego zeszytu._

_Wczoraj byłem bohaterem, dziś jestem zerem. Zerem bez pracy, bez mieszkania, bez widoków na poprawienie sytuacji. Zerem siedzącym na ławce w parku i piszącym o tym wszystkim w zeszycie w kratkę. Ale ten zeszyt... To co wsiąknie w papier wraz z atramentem to ja. I moja historia. Bo_

 

> _dziś jest pierwszy dzień z reszty mojego życia._

_Zabawne, ale to zdanie, to poprzednie, zawsze uważałem za takie śmiesznie i dobre dla ckliwych ciot._

_Nazywam się Sebastian Moran. I byłem żołnierzem._

 

 

**_7.06.br_ **

_Wczoraj udało mi się wynająć obskurne mieszkanie. W sumie to pokoik, mały na poddaszu. Na piętrze mieszkają Rosjanie (Wołodia, Maksym i Pasza)._

_Gdzie podziewałem się do tej pory? Tam gdzie wszyscy bezdomni z Londynu. Musiałem sprzedać kilka drobiazgów, które zdeponowałem gdy wyjeżdżałem na misje. To z tych pieniędzy zapłaciłem pierwszy czynsz i kupiłem trochę jedzenia. Na długo nie starczy. Muszę znaleźć pracę._

_Kilka nocy z rzędu śniła mi się matka. Za każdym razem budziłem się z płaczem. Tak bardzo ją zawiodłem. Widziałem jej szare podkrążone od niewyspania oczy. Jej szorstkie spracowane ręce. Zmarnowałem każdą kroplę potu jaką wylała harując bym mógł uczyć się w szkole oficerskiej. Wpędziłem ją przedwcześnie do grobu. A teraz ten grób zbeszcześciłem._

_To boli... ale jeszcze nie umiem tego opisać. Tej sytuacji. Mam zbyt duże poczucie winy._

 

_**19.06.br** _

_Znalazłem pracę! W sumie Rosjanie mi załatwili. Zamieniam broń na kielnię!_

 

**_20.06.br_ **

_Ta praca jest żałosna... W sumie to ja jestem żałosny._

 

**_22.06.br_ **

_Zapamiętać: nigdy nie pić z ruskimi. Szczególnie w pracy._

 

**_5.07.br_ **

_Od kilku dni w okolicach mojego miejsca pr_ _acy widuję pewnego człowieka. Musi mieszkać, gdzieś w okolicy, to pewne. Raz widuję go w eleganckim, na bank szytym na miarę garniturze innym razem w rozciągniętym dresie. Ale zawsze w okularach przeciwsłonecznych i z telefonem przy uchu. Fascynuje mnie ten człowiek. Ma w sobie coś takiego... coś takiego czego nie umiem nazwać._

_Drobny brunet, z zakolami. Ma nie mniej niż 35 lat. Ale jego uśmiech... O Boże! Mógłbym patrzeć na ten uśmiech..._

_No, to może ja już skończę bo ekscytuję się jak uczniak!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst nie betowany, więc wybaczcie

**30.08.br**

_Koniec z uczciwym życiem. Nie jestem stworzony do zapieprzania od świtu do zmierzchu za marne kilka funtów. Może to dobre dla polaczków czy innych słowian. Ale nie dla mnie. Odchodząc z wojska przysiągłem sobie, że nigdy w życiu już nikogo nie zabiję. Czy to w obronie kraju czy na zlecenie. Tak, na zlecenie. Powinienem od razu to powiedzieć. Oprócz bycia żołnierzem byłem płatnym zabójcą. Zwykle parałem się drobizną. Zabicie żony dla polisy. Niewygodny wspólnik. Konkurentka w wyborach miss... hahah. Tak, to wszystko robiłem ja. Niosłem śmierć za pieniądze._

_Po za tym, w moim życiu wydarzyło się coś, co tylko przyspieszyło mój powrót do branży. A raczej nie coś, a Ktoś. On._

_Ale po kolei. Kilka dni temu zalogowałem się na portalu, gdzie spotyka się zabójcza brać. Potrzebowałem zlecenia na już. Długo czekać nie musiałem. Dosłownie po kilku minutach dostałem wiadomość od kogoś kto podpisywał się The King. Zlecenie – pestka. Zapłata – bardzo. I to połowa przed wykonaniem. Bardzo mnie to ucieszyło. Jednak gdy dostałem dokładniejsze dane dotyczące mojej ofiary zamarłem. W moim sercu obudziły się resztki przyzwoitości. Dlaczego? Ano dlatego, ze moją ofiarą miał być ten facet, którego widywałem codziennie w okolicach budowy. Jednak zlecenie to zlecenie. Grube hajsy same nie przychodzą._

_Następnego dnia, po otrzymaniu zlecenia zacząłem go śledzić. Prowadził całkiem normalne życie. Praca, praca, praca, dom, praca. Miał kota. Piękny rudy kocur. Postanowiłem_ _, że go sobie wezmę po robocie. Taka rekompensata za zabranie mu pana._

_W zleceniu było jasno określone, że ma być to ciche zabójstwo. To oznaczało jedno – trucizna. Wybrałem odpowiedni specyfik, taki którego nie wykryje się podczas sekcji zwłok, ponieważ szybko rozkłada się w organizmie. Po kilku dniach obserwacji zdecydowałem gdzie zginie moja ofiara. Zleceniodawca jasno określił, że chce aby tą śmierć oglądało wiele osób, dlatego też wybrałem na akcję klub, do którego moja ofiara wybierała się._

_Stałem przy barze sącząc powoli piwo i obserwując Go. Bosko się ruszał. Jego kocie, zmysłowe ruchy wzbudzały we mnie co raz większe pożądanie. Przez myśl przemknęło mi nawet, że może by najpierw się z nim zabawić, a dopiero potem odesłać go do nieba. Szybko jednak odegnałem tą myśl. Gdyby się tak stało, mógłbym spartaczyć misję. Pieniądz to pieniądz. Nadal więc tkwiłem przy barze obserwując cel. Gdzieś popełniłem błąd, bo po chwili lekkim, tanecznym krokiem podszedł do mnie i spojrzał w moje oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko i palcem przesunął po zarysie mojej szczęki. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz._

_\- Jesteś taki piękny... - szepnął i delikatnie musnął mnie w usta. Zamroczyło mnie. Czułem miliony mrówek, które przechodziły przeze mnie od czubka głowy aż po czubek chuja._

_Nawet nie wiem kiedy znalazłem się w darkroomie zanurzony po same jaja w Nim... Ocknąłem się i z kieszeni kurtki wyjąłem strzykawkę z trucizną. Jedno szybkie wkłucie w linię włosów i będzie po sprawie._

_Poszło sprawnie. A ja sprawnie ulotniłem się zostawiając Go rozmigdalonego. W sumie dostał dobre pieprzonko na ostatnią drogę._

_Następnego dnia szukałem w prasie wzmianek o zwłokach, znalezionych w klubie, przed klubek, w okolicy. Nic. Ani wzmianki. Uspokoił mnie natomiast przelew. To było potwierdzenie, że gość zasilił zastępy anielskie. Jednak nie mogłem zapomnieć tych sarnich oczu. Cholera, Moran, weź się w garść! - karciłem sam siebie._

_Kilka dni po tym zleceniu znalazłem w poczcie tajemniczą kopertę. Papier z jakiej był wykonany był dobrej jakości. Po za tym koperta była zalakowana. Kto do cholery, w XXI wieku lakuje listy? Ba, kto korzysta z tradycyjnej poczty. Zaciekawiony złamałem lak i zajrzałem do środka. We wnętrzu była tylko wizytówka. Elegancki kartonik z tłoczonymi napisami: „James Moriarty. Konsultat kryminalny” oraz adres mailowy. Znałem ten adres. To właśnie z niego dostałem wiadomość ze zleceniem zabójstwa Jego._

_Pomyślałem, co to do cholery ma znaczyć?! Na odwrocie wizytówki, widniała czaszka w koronie. Pod czaszką eleganckim pismem wykaligrafowany był numer telefonu, adres i data. Wgapiałem się jak ten idiota w kawałek kartonu, próbując wszystko sobie poukładać łepetynie. Ni cholery nie mogłem odgadnąć o co może chodzić. Nie pozostało mi nic innego tylko iść tam i samemu się przekonać._

_Tego dnia ubrałem się elegancko. Gdy się sobie przyglądałem, stwierdziłem, że jestem nawet przystojny. Co za próżność, panie Moran. Ubezpieczyłem się, biorąc ze sobą broń. Cholernie trudno ukryć nóż w oxfordach i pistolet – snajperkę pod marynarką. Taksówką dostałem się pod wskazany adres. Lekko się zdezorientowałem gdy na miejscu okazało się, że jest to opuszczona fabryka..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnie... będzie dalsza część. Ale Seb to bardzo skryta istota i ciężko nam się pracuje :D  
> RU... będą smary i wykałaczki. Cierpliwości


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciąg dalszy wpisu 30.08

_Na czym to ja... Ach, tak. Fabryka..._

_Przy wejściu stał ochroniarz. Typowy kark, taki 2x2. Obszukał mnie czy przypadkiem nie mam broni. Niezbyt dokładnie szukał bo pistoletu nie wyczuł. Amator. Gdy wszedłem kolejny z „ochroniarzy” zaprowadził mnie do wielkiej hali. Od razu wyczułem, że jestem na celowniku snajperów. To takie samo uczucie, gdy ktoś wgapia się w ciebie uparcie. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie. Co za amatorszczyzna. Widać było ich jak na dłoni. Może nie wprawione oko by ich nie dostrzegło. Ale ja? Doświadczony żołnierz. Doświadczony zabójca. Zawsze i wszędzie. Może powinienem starać o przyjęcie do MI6?_

_Gdy te wszystkie myśli przelatywały mi przez głowę usłyszałem przeciągłe „Cześć”, które odbiło się od ścian i rozbrzmiewało po całej hali. Po chwili usłyszałem kroki, pewne ale lekkie. Z cienia wyłoniła się sylwetka drobnego mężczyzny. Nie dostrzegłem jego twarzy w pierwszej chwili, ponieważ głowę miał opuszczoną. Podnosił ją powoli i mi serce waliło jak młotem. W końcu zobaczyłem i prawie dostałem zawału. To był ten sam koleś, którego zabiłem w klubie. To, że przeżył było niemożliwe. Dawka była podwójna. A jednak stał przede mną, wpatrując się we mnie tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami i śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Szepnąłem tylko „Niemożliwe” a on roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej._

_\- „Jim Moriaty” - przedstawił się i nonszalancko podszedł do mnie._ _Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej (musiał stanąć na palcach) i szepnął - „Jesteś taki piękny, Sebby...”_

_Skąd u licha znał moje imię? Po za tym nikt w życiu nie mówił do mnie Sebby. To takie irytujące zdrobnienie. Osobiście wolę jak mówi się do mnie po nazwisku. Ale... Widząc moje zdezorientowanie spytał, czy zastanawiam się nad tym jakim cudem przeżył. Nie czekając na moje potwierdzenie zaczął opowiadać, że przewidział to i przygotował się odpowiednio. Zapytałem więc po co zlecał mi zabicie siebie. Jim uśmiechnął się tylko i zaczął spacerować po hali._

_Obserwowałem go próbując zrozumieć cokolwiek. Ale teraz miałem jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie. W końcu Jim stanął naprzeciw mnie. Dzieliło nas może 30 cm. Góra pół metra._

_\- „Chcę byś dla mnie pracował, Sebby” - powiedział w końcu. Nie powiem, połechtało mnie to trochę, ponieważ przed tym spotkaniem powypytywałem morderczą brać o tajemniczego M. Wszyscy mówili o nim z szacunkiem, ale nikt nigdy nie widział jego twarzy. Dlaczego ja więc stoję przed nim?_

_Zapytałem go o to. To co mi odpowiedział spowodowało, że zagotowała się we mnie krew. Jim opowiedział, jak to doprowadził do mojego upadku w armii. To przez niego wpadłem. Ale i przez niego dostałem najniższy wyrok jaki mógł zapaść. A nawet niższy. To przez niego znów zostałem najemnikiem. I po co to wszystko? Odpowiedział, że dla własnego kaprysu. DLA KAPRYSU! Wkurwiłem się. Człowiek zniszczył mi, życie. Zmusił do powrotu do morderczej braci, paradował przed budową, tak bym się zaczął ślinić do niego jak pies, w końcu dał na siebie zlecenie dla kaprysu. I ja miałbym pracować dla takiego czuba? Nigdy w życiu._

_Najgrzeczniej jak umiałem, powiedziałem, żeby walił się ze swoją ofertą. Wiedziałem, że go to wkurwi i że gdy to powiem snajperzy wezmą mnie na cel. I tak się stało. Widziałem, jak czerwienieje ze złości. Jak czerwone punkciki laserów kierują się na moje ciało. Miałem gdzieś czy zginę. Zasalutowałem i odwróciłem się na pięcie, czekając na pierwszy strzał. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, nikt mnie nie zatrzymał, ale wiedziałem, że do domu mogę nie dotrzeć cały. Gdy dotarłem pod kamienicę spostrzegłem podejrzane auto zaparkowane nieopodal. Pomyślałem, że wdepnąłem w niezłe gówno. Czekam na rozwój wypadków. Niech się dzieje co chce..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W odpowiedzi, na zadane pytanie w pierwszym czytaniu: Tak. Super tajni zabójcy mają konta na FB xD

_**31.08.br** _

_Rankiem spostrzegłem, że nadal żyję. Huh SUKCES. Nie wykluczone jednak było, że otwierając wejściowe drzwi coś eksploduje. Szybko ubrałem się i wyszedłem na jogging. To cholerne czarne auto nadal tkwiło zaparkowane po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zauważyłem cień obiektywu. A więc robią mi fotki. Yh... Biegnąc wzdłuż kolejnych ulic zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Każdy bilboard był opatrzony... MOIM IMIENIEM! Nie mam pojęcia w co gra Moriarty ale mnie wkurwił. I to porządnie!_

_Naciągnąłem kaptur na głowę, bo zaczęło mżyć. Kątem oka jednak widziałem kolejne reklamy, plakaty i ulotki. Tak, ulotki też. Jakaś dziewczyna wcisnęła mi do ręki taką, gdy czekałem na zielone światło na przejściu dla pieszych. Od niechcenia na nią spojrzałem i zamarłem._

_„SEBASTIANIE MORANIE. CHCĘ CIEBIE. J.M.” - brzmiała treść. Czego ten czubek ode mnie chce?! Dlaczego wybrał mnie? Jest wielu innych. Lepszych. Czy to znów jego kaprys?_

 

**_3.09.br_ **

_Czarne, wkurzające auto nadal za mną jeździ i robi mi zdjęcia. Przestałem już się nawet denerwować.Po prostu to olewam. Olewam to auto, olewam Moriaty'ego, który wysyła mi około setki maili dziennie. Nawet konto na fb zablokowałem bo i tam mnie „molestował”. Chyba go zabiję. Tym razem na serio. A jak na razie piję. Mieszkanie z Rosjanami, to jednak był dobry pomysł._

 

**_5.09.br_ **

_Rosjanie naznosili do mieszkania gazet. Ten czubek wykupił całe strony ogłoszeń i „wzywa” mnie do siebie. Rosjanie zaczynają wypytywać o co chodzi. Mam dość. Pora to skończyć na dobre. Wygrał. Pójdę do niego i albo go zamorduję albo ja skończę swój marny żywot. I bardzo dobrze!_

 

**_16.10.br_ **

_Ostatni miesiąc był dziwny. Zacznę od tego, że wybrałem się do tego całego Moriarty'ego. Najpierw napisałem do niego, że mam już dość jego gierek i że spotkam się z nim. Ale będzie to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Czekałem dwa dni na odpowiedź. W końcu wysłał mi list. Tak, znowu list. On ma manię korzystania z tradycyjnej poczty! List z informacją o miejscu i datą spotkania. I znów jak przystało, na zawodowca, ubezpieczony i gotowy na śmierć ruszyłem na spotkanie ku przeznaczeniu... Tsa..._

_Jim wybrał na miejsce spotkania... centrum handlowe. Krążyłem smętnie między tabunem ogłupiałych ludzi, od niechcenia patrząc na witryny sklepów oraz wypatrując snajperów Moriartego. Nie dostrzegłem niczego podejrzanego. Albo ich tak dobrze ukrył albo ja zaczynam się starzeć. W końcu usiadłem przy jednej z tych tandetnych fontann i czekałem, nadal obserwując otoczenie. I zegarek. Spóźniał się, dobre pół godziny. Postanowiłem, że zaczekam jeszcze dziesięć minut. W końcu to jemu zależało nie mi. I właśnie wtedy poczułem jak ktoś zasłania mi oczy. Szybkim ruchem, chwyciłem napastnika za nadgarstki i powaliłem go na ławkę, przyciskając go do niej... Jim leżał na niej uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i mruczał coś w stylu: „Dobrze, dobrze...”._

_Puściłem go pytając co mu strzeliło do łba. On jedynie wstał i spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami (ohhhhh jak ja je uwielbiaaam!). Poprawił ubranie i z uśmiechem na ustach stwierdził, że podobam mu się coraz bardziej. Popatrzyłem na niego jak na idiotę i pokiwałem z niedowierzaniem głową. Ten człowiek zadziwia mnie całkowicie. Nie wiedziałem wtedy co mam o nim myśleć. Człowiek paradoks._

_Usiedliśmy jednej z kawiarenek. Ciągle, bacznie obserwowałem każdy ruch Moriarty'ego oraz to co dzieje wokół. On natomiast zachowywał się jakby był nastolatkiem na randce. Ubrany najzwyklejszy na świecie t-shirt, jeansy i czapkę z daszkiem, sprawiał wrażenie dużo młodszego. Świergolił coś o błękicie moich oczu oraz seksownym rudym odcieniu mojego zarostu. To wszystko sprawiało, że jedyne o czym ja myślałem, to aby zaciągnąć go do toalety i porządnie zerżnąć._

_\- „Więc będziesz moim osobistym asystentem!” - powiedział radośnie Jim wyrzucając ręce w górę. Wyrwało mnie to z zamyślenia o tym, co chciałbym mu zrobić, gdy bylibyśmy tête-à-tête._

_\- Co? - odpowiedziałem jedynie krzywiąc się. Jim przewrócił oczami i spokojnie aczkolwiek, widać było, że zaczyna być zdenerwowany wyjaśnił mi raz jeszcze jaką rolę dla mnie przygotował. Teraz słuchałem go uważnie. Koleś serio myślał, że zgodzę się być jego osobistym ochroniarzem, asystentem i człowiekiem od brudnej roboty. I co jeszcze? Może codziennie rano miałbym go budzić czułym tuli-tuli?! W sumie, to ostatnie mógłbym robić z chęcią i za darmo._

_Odpowiedziałem grzecznie (jak na mnie), że w dalszym ciągu nie jestem zainteresowany. Wstałem i rzuciłem banknot w ramach zapłaty za kawę. Jim był zaskoczony moją reakcją. Siedział wpatrzony we mnie z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami, po czym uśmiechnął się i zabawnie przechylił głowę w bok. Wyglądał jak szczeniak... Uroczy szczeniak. Odszedłem od stolika._

_Poszedłem od razu do domu. Po drodze nikt mnie nie śledził. Żadnych czarnych aut. To było dziwne ale i zadowalające. Byłem pewien, że Moriarty odpuścił. Po drodze kupiłem mały zapas alkoholu. I tak na razie nie dostawałem zleceń, więc spokojnie mogłem pić do upadłego. W lepszym nastroju wszedłem do mieszkania, a raczej w sam środek rosyjskiego armagedonu. Rosjanie krzyczeli coś do mnie mieszaniną angielskiego i rosyjskiego. Wyglądali jakby ducha spotkali. W głowie zaczęło mi świtać co takiego się stało. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju – był ogołocony z moich rzeczy. Wypadłem z niego jak oparzony i zapytałem Wołodii, który jako jedyny zachował spokój co się stało._

_Rosjanin odpowiedział jedynie, że był tu diabeł i zabrał moje rzeczy. A demony, które były z owym diabłem prawie ich zabili. To była najbardziej niedorzeczna historia jaką słyszałem z ust Rosjanina (a wyobraźnie miał dużą). Domyślałem się jednak kto był tym diabłem. To pierdolony Jim Moriarty. Zagotowało się we mnie! Nie wiedziałem jednak co najpierw mam zrobić? Plan zabójstwa Moriaty'ego wydał mi się denny._

_Zostawiłem Rosjanom alkohol (widok butelek wódki uspokoił ich. Ciekawe dlaczego?) i wyszedłem z mieszkania. Musiałem pomyśleć na chłodno. Nie zdążyłem. Kątem oka zauważyłem jedynie czarny wan..._

_Ocknąłem się leżąc na skórzanej kanapie, w jakiejś bibliotece. Pachniało tam skórą i starymi książkami. Czułem pulsujący ból w karku. Musieli mnie skurczysyny ogłuszyć. Zanim jednak do końca do siebie doszedłem, do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk gwizdanej melodii z „Titanica”. Wiedziałem już gdzie jestem. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie była tak irracjonalna – Piedolony James Moriarty!_

_Siedział sobie na stoliczku naprzeciwko mnie, machając zalotnie nogą i nucił sobie. Zerwałem się pomimo przeszywającego bólu i zacząłem się wydzierać na niego, że co sobie wyobraża i takie ogólne wyrazy mego niezadowolenia. A on? On nadal gwizdał doprowadzając mnie do szału. W końcu zrezygnowany opadłem na kanapę i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Zapytałem czy mam inne wyjście niż zgodzić na się bycie jego „przynieś-wynieś-pozamiataj”. Pokiwał przecząco głową. A ja wiedziałem, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Zapytałem więc, czego jeszcze ode mnie chce. Nie odpowiedział. Wstał, poprawił garnitur i wyszedł zostawiając mnie samego. Po chwili do biblioteki wszedł starszy mężczyzna. Domyśliłem się, że był kamerdynerem. Poprosił abym wstał i udał się za nim. Próbowałem go wypytywać o Moriarty'ego, ale bez skutku. To był ten typ pracownika, który wyznaje zasadę „to co dzieje się w tym domu, zostaje tylko do mojej wiadomości”._

_Kamerdyner zaprowadził mnie do sypialni, która od tej pory miała być moja, oraz wręczył mi list. Znowu list! Ze złością otworzyłem go i zacząłem czytać. James wyjaśniał i przepraszał, że musi zostawić mnie na jakiś czas samego, lecz sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki zmuszają go do dłuższej podróży. Miałem według niego ten czas wykorzystać na zapoznanie się z domem i zadaniami jakie do mnie należą. Ciekawe..._

_No i zostałem sam w tym wielkim domu. Próbowałem wypytywać służbę ale milczeli jak głazy. Snułem się więc po domu jak cień. To jeden z tych wielkich domów, które straszą dzieci z ilustracji w bajkach. Duże, wiktoriańskie gmaszysko. Ale urządzone ze smakiem, bez grama kiczu. To fakt. I albo Jim ma dobry gust albo genialnego dekoratora wnętrz._

_W pierwszym tygodniu codziennie otrzymywałem list z instrukcjami. Potem były maile. Miałem wrażenie, że Jim siedzi gdzieś na strychu i świetnie się bawi oglądając moje poczynania. Jakby wiedział, że moja ciekawość wygrywa z głosem rozsądku. Bo przecież każdy rozsądny człowiek już dawno chciałby uciec. Szczególnie jeśli ma do tego warunki. Bo nie ukrywajmy, z moim wyszkoleniem w ciągu pięciu minut mógłbym się wydostać na zewnątrz. Ale ja nie chciałem. I nie chcę. Przynajmniej dopóki znów nie zobaczę znów Moriarty'ego. A to właśnie dziś powinien wrócić..._


End file.
